h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water
H2O: Just add water (also known as H2O in Australia) is a AFI & Logie award-winning Australian television series. It first aired on Australia's Channel Ten in 2006, and later on Disney Channel, Nickelodeon and ZDF. The series currently runs on TV in over 100 countries all over the world and has an audience of more than 250 million. Characters Main Characters * Emma Gilbert (Claire Holt) - Emma enjoys horse riding, swimming and worked at the Juice Net Cafe. Her mermaid powers allow her to freeze anything that contains water, and later to freeze without water. In Series 3, Emma is traveling the world with her family. * Cleo Sertori (Phoebe Tonkin) - Cleo is quite shy and awkward, but a loyal friend. Her mermaid power allows her to mold water into a different shape, and later to control wind. * Rikki Chadwick (Cariba Heine) - Rikki's not very outgoing and quite a rebel, but is always there for her friends. Her special power allows her to boil water and anything with water in it; she is later able to control fire and lightning as well * Isabella "Bella" Hartley (Indiana Evans) - Isabella Hartley is introduced in Series 3. She is a singer and a mermaid since the age of nine, and her power allows her to turn water into jelly and also turn water solid. * Lewis McCartney (Angus McLaren) - Lewis has known Cleo since they were 5. He is very clever, and has always helped the girls with their transformation. In Series 3, Lewis goes to America to study science. * Zane Bennett (Burgess Abernethy) - Zane's the local bad boy. Spoilt, rich, but definitely good looking, he and the girls at first disliked each other. Later, he and Rikki became a couple. After he found out about Rikki being a mermaid, they broke up, but eventually got together. When Will comes to town, Zane gets jealous of him and that leads to him and Rikki breaking up again. * Will Benjamin '(Luke Mitchell) - Will is an attractive young male free-diver who falls in love with Bella. He also knows that the girls are mermaids and helps them throughout their last year of school. Major Secondary Characters * 'Charlotte Watsford (Brittany Byrnes) - Charlotte is the girls' major enemy in Series 2. Later, she became a mermaid as well, but eventually, at the end of the series, she lost her powers forever. * Miss Chatham (Christine Amor) - Louise Chatham was one of the three original mermaids. She helped the girls during Series 1. * Miriam - Miriam thought of herself as Zane's girlfriend, but, apparently to him, she wasn't. She dislikes the girls, especially Rikki, and is one of the main antagonists in Series 1. * Kim Sertori (Cleo Massey) - Kim is Cleo's annoying little sister. She has come really close to finding out about the girls' secret. Her favorite color is probably pink, since she wears it almost all the time. * Elliot Gilbert (Trent Sullivan) - Elliot is Emma's younger brother. Trough the series, he has developed crushes on Kim and Rikki. He's got a strong bond with his sister, and appears in most of the episodes. * Sophie Benjamin '(Taryn Marler) - Sophie is Will's elder sister. * 'Dr. Linda Denman (Lara Cox ) - Dr. Linda Denman is a Marine Biologist who discovers entirely by her devices that the girls are mermaids and then tries to capture them in the moon pool. Plot Series 1 The first series revolves around Emma Gilbert, Cleo Sertori and Rikki Chadwick, who are given the power to turn into mermaids. They discover their amazing powers over water - Cleo can control the shape and volume of water, Emma can freeze it, and Rikki can boil it. Lewis McCartney, a friend of Cleo - and later of the three of them, helps them from being exposed. These series is mostly about Rikki, Emma and Cleo learning to use their powers and dealing with everyday problems, such as pesky siblings. Cleo meets an old lady, Louise Chatham, who was a mermaid in her past and who warns her, Emma and Rikki from the full moon. Zane Bennett is trapped at Louise's sinking boat and Emma has to save him. Zane sees a half of her tail and looks everywhere near Mako Island for the "sea monster". Zane sees Emma as a mermaid, but he didn't recognize her because she had red hair. Rikki and Zane become a couple. At the end of the season, Zane helps Dr. Denman capture the mermaids. Zane finds out who the mermaids really are and he rescues them with Lewis' help. During the lunar eclipse, the girls lose their powers, only for twelve hours, but it was enough for Dr. Denman to lose interest in them. Series 2 After being affected by a special full moon, the girls get new powers. Charlotte, a new girl at their school is introduced, who quickly develops a crush on Lewis. Meanwhile, Cleo breaks up with him, so he starts dating Charlotte. Rikki and Zane get back together. Emma meets Ash and obviously starts falling for him. They start dating, but he is frustrated because of her not telling him her secrets. Charlotte meets the man who knew her grandmother, one of the original mermaids, and later becomes one as well. She and the girls become enemies, which eventually leads to a fight between them and Charlotte losing her powers forever. Cleo and Lewis get back together. Series 3 It's nearly the end of the holidays and Cleo and Rikki are about to face their last year of high school without Emma, who has gone overseas. Together with Lewis, they're confident they know everything there is to know about Mako Island. But when water attacks the girls on a full moon, they realise a new, potentially dangerous force is developing on the mysterious island, and a boy with freakish free-diving skills who stumbles upon the Moon Pool could hold the key to understanding the powerful energy... Thankfully they find an ally in Bella, a new girl in town who reveals an equally surprising twist: she too is a mermaid with extraordinary super powers. Together, the new trio face phenomenal challenges as they discover the dark secrets of Mako Island and realise their destiny as mermaids. Feature Film The two-part episode "The Gracie Code" was shown as a featurette film on UK television. Awards and Nominations Nominations * 2007 Logie Award for "Most Outstanding Children's Program" * 2007 Nickelodeon UK Kids' Choice Award for "Best TV Show" * 2008 Logie Award for "Most Outstanding Children's Program" Awards * 2008 Nickelodeon Australia Kids' Choice Award for "Best TV Drama Show" * 2009 Logie Award for "Most Outstanding Children's Program"